


Sylar vs. the Reavers

by etoiledunord



Series: Comment Fic [9]
Category: Firefly, Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-04
Updated: 2010-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoiledunord/pseuds/etoiledunord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They always show up at the most inconvenient times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sylar vs. the Reavers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for forsquillis on Livejournal for a comment fic meme.

"You came for me," River said, looking into the distance across the fields of crops. "You waited until the time was perfect, until I was alone and you thought I would be an easy target."

Sylar smiled. "You are," he told her. "All by yourself, no brother or captain to protect you. And it will be so interesting to see the world the way you do."

"You failed to account for all the variables in your calculations."

"Oh? And what did I miss?"

River turned her head to look at him. "The reavers. You're not the only one who wants to eat my brain."

Sylar looked up at the sound of approaching vehicles. In the distance, he could see a group of mules, five or six of them, full of multilated men. "Oh, shit!" he spat.

"Yes," River replied. "Your chances of survival if you attempt to run are 0.03%. If you fight, however, they are 92.6%."

"I heal," Sylar pointed out.

"Reavers eat fast."

Sylar winced.

"This is ridiculous," he muttered. He raised his hand and created a wide telekinetic barrier a few hundred yards in front of where the reavers' vehicles were. He concentrated, making sure it was strong. A moment later, the first mule hit it, going at full speed, and exploded spectacularly. Sylar gitted his teeth, but the barrier held. The other mules hit it in quick succession then, each exploding as the first one had. A few moments later, all that was left was flaming wreckage.

"There," Sylar breathed. "Now that that's over, where were we?"

"We were discussing the fact that you ignored certain variables in your plan to kill me," River replied.

"I just killed the reavers," Sylar argued.

River nodded. "The town would have been razed otherwise. That was the only reason Simon let me act as bait to lure you out here."

"Oh, shi-" Sylar started to say again, but was cut off by the feel of a syringe piercing his neck.

"No one messes with my crew," he heard a voice say as he lost consciousness.


End file.
